Gluconic acid is an oxidation product of the monomeric sugar, glucose. It exists to a large extent as the cyclic lactone in aqueous solution.
We have recently found that the hydrazide and lower-alkyl hydrazides of gluconic acid inhibit the growth of microorganisms as for example bacteria, molds, fungi, and algae. The use of these hydrazides has been disclosed in our co-pending patent application Ser. No. 931,236 filed Aug. 7, 1978.